vampiremaskeradefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ventrue
Die Ventrue sind einer der 13 Hauptclans und das Zentrum der Camarilla schlechthin. Sie haben dereinst das Konvent von Thorns einberufen, in dem die Camarilla gegründet wurde und dessen sind sie sich auch vollauf bewusst. Sie sind die stolzesten Verfechter des Prinzips der Maskerade und sehen es als ihre unheilige Aufgabe an, die anderen Kainiten zu lenken und über sie zu herrschen, da jene dazu offensichtlich nicht in der Lage sind. Stolz und selbstgerecht nehmen die Ventrue die Zügel der Macht in die Hände, ohne sich darum zu scheren, ob ihre Herrschaft überhaupt anerkannt wird. Die Ventrue führen ihre edle Abstammung auf den Vorsintflutlichen Veddhartha zurück, vom dem sie behaupten, dass Kain selbst ihm die Aufgabe zugedacht habe, während seiner Abwesenheit die anderen Clans zu beherrschen und zu zügeln. Aufgrund dessen gibt es für die Ventrue überhaupt keinen Zweifel, dass irgend jemand sonst die Herrschaft innehaben sollte. Allgemein: Die Ventrue behaupten von sich selbst, sie wären zum Herrschen geboren und das Blut ihres Clansgründers würde sie dazu treiben, sich Macht und Einfluss sowohl unter den Sterblichen als auch unter den Kainiten zu erarbeiten. Gleichzeitig sei es ihre Pflicht, die Aufgabe, die Kain ihrem Clansgründer aufgetragen hätte weiterzuführen und ihrer Ansicht nach herrschen sie nicht, weil sie es wollen, sondern weil es ihre Bürde ist. Ob diese Aussagen tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprechen oder nur Ausreden sind, um die Machtsucht und den Herrschaftswahn ihres Clans zu entschuldigen, weis letztlich niemand, aber den meisten anderen Clans ist es nur recht, dass die Ventrue sich als Aufpasser sehen, denn kaum ein anderer Clan hätte Lust, die Ewigkeit als Hüter alter Traditionen zu verbringen. Diese Haltung bringt den Ventrue immense Vorteile, denn sie sind weit mehr als die Aufpasser für die anderen Clans. Sowohl auf politischer als auch auf wirtschaftlicher Ebene sind die Ventrue wahre Meister, sie können mühelos die Finanzgeschäfte der Sterblichen zu ihren Gunsten verändern oder die Regierung eines Landes so unterwandern, dass deren Ziele mit ihren Interessen kompatibel sind. Das Besondere dabei ist, dass Ventrue so gut wie nie persönlich agieren, sondern nur als Puppenspieler die Fäden hinter den jeweiligen Geschäften ziehen. thumb|Das Wappen von Clan Ventrue Die Ventrue sind unumstritten die größte Macht innerhalb der Camarilla und nehmen den meisten Einfluss auf die Geschicke der Sekte. Sie legen großen Wert auf die Einhaltung der Traditionen und die Wahrung der Maskerade, denn diese Aspekte gewähren den Ventrue ihre Macht. Der Clan hat eigentlich immer einen Vertreter im Rat der Erstgeborenen und von allen Clans stellen die Ventrue auch mit Abstand die meisten Prinzen. Fast jede zweite Camarillastadt wird von einem Ventrue-Prinzen regiert. Oftmals bekleiden Ventrue auch den Rang des Seneschall, wobei sie diesen Titel meist in Städten innehaben, in denen der Prinz kein Ventrue ist. Allerdings sollte man nicht den Fehler machen und alle Ventrue für Politiker oder Geschäftsleute halten: viele Mitglieder des Clans sind innerhalb der Camarilla auch als Sheriff oder sogar als Geißel tätig. Obgleich sie wissen, dass die anderen Clans für den Erhalt der Camarilla genauso bedeutend sind, akzeptieren viele Ventrue die anderen Camarilla-Clans (besonders die rebellischeren) nicht als gleichwertig. Dies und ihre sture Einhaltung althergebrachter Traditionen hat im Jahre 1999 zum Austritt der Gangrel aus der Camarilla geführt. Seither versuchen die Ventrue erbittert, den Clan zurückzugewinnen, da sie nicht zulassen wollen, dass die Stärke der Gangrel ihren Feinden in die Hände fallen könnte. Wenn es ein Zitat gibt, dass auf die Ventrue als Gesamtheit zutrifft, dann ist es "Noblesse Oblige", was soviel heißt wie "Adel verpflichtet". Nach diesem Motto verfahren die Ventrue nicht nur in ihren Geschäften, sondern auch in der Wahl ihrer Nachkommen. Da sie felsenfest davon überzeugt sind, dass ihr Blut adliger Abkunft ist, wird kein Ventrue jemals den Kuss an jemanden aus der Unterschicht weitergeben. In früheren Zeiten hat sich der Clan ausschließlich aus Adligen, angesehenen Kaufleuten oder zumindest Leuten rekrutiert, die Status bei Hofe hatten, doch als die Monarchie fast überall auf der Welt untergegangen oder entmachtet worden ist, mussten die Ventrue umdenken. Heute rekrutiert sich der Clan aus Geschäftsleuten, Politikern, Bankiers oder ähnlichen Leuten in angesehenen Positionen, die den Einfluss haben, die Welt zu verändern. Dabei wählen sie aber mindestens genauso oft die Leute, welche hinter den entsprechenden Personen stehen, wie Buchhalter, Sekretäre oder ähnliches, je nachdem was ihnen nützlicher erscheint. Da es unter den Ventrue einen Ehrenkodex gibt, die sogenannte "Dignitas", wird kein Ventrue einem Sterblichen leichtfertig den Kuss schenken, ohne ihn nicht zuvor ganz genau geprüft zu haben. Denn wenn ein Nachkomme unfähig ist, fällt dies automatisch auf den Erzeuger zurück und seine Dignitas innerhalb des Clans nimmt im gleichen Ausmaß Schaden wie es Verrat an seinem Clan oder die Missachtung des Hilferufs eines Clansbruders würde. Clansgeschichte: In allen Zeitaltern waren die Ventrue Könige, Adlige und Generäle, die ganze Völker in den Krieg führten und die Geschichte der Menschheit damit maßgeblich mitbestimmten. Die Aufgabe, welche Kain angeblich ihrem Clansgründer übertragen hatte, wurde von den Ventrue allzeit ernst genommen und kein anderer Clan hatte das Recht, diese Herrschaft anzuzweifeln. Dies gelang ihnen jedoch nicht immer, denn insbesondere die Lasombra fragen sich, warum die Ventrue als Einzige das Recht zu herrschen haben sollten. Diese weichen jedoch niemals von ihrem Standpunkt und so ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass diese beiden Clans bis in die Neuzeit hinein verfeindet sind und es im Lauf der Geschichte immer wieder Konflikte zwischen ihnen gegeben hat. Der Ruhm der Ventrue begann bereits in der Antike und davon erzählen die Ahnen auch gerne. Hellas und später das Imperium Romanum waren Glanzbeispiele für die Herrschaftsgewalt der Ventrue, da sie es dort mithilfe der Sterblichen geschafft hatten, beinahe die halbe Welt zu erobern. Dass sie dabei die Hilfe der Malkavianer und Toreador hatten, verschweigen die Ventrue nur allzu gerne. In diesen Zeiten hatte sich der Clan der Könige allerdings auch die ewige Feindschaft der Brujah zugezogen, als sie während der Punischen Kriege die Hochburg der Brujah, das mächtige Karthago zerstörten und angeblich sogar den Clansgründer Troilus erschlugen. Die Ventrue leugnen diese Tat zwar vehement, doch die Wut der Brujah auf die Ventrue hält bis in die Neuzeit an. Auch während den Nächten des finsteren Mittelalters waren die Ventrue an den königlichen Höfen Europas präsent. Sie waren an der gesellschaftlichen Einteilung in "Hohe Clans" und "Mindere Clans" nicht ganz unschuldig und da sie sich fast ausschließlich aus den Reihen der Adligen rekrutierten, war fast der gesamte Clan hochmütig und dekadent. Auch auf die Kirche wollten die Ventrue dieser Zeit ihren Einfluss ausdehnen, doch dies gelang ihnen nicht wirklich, da die Lasombra die stärkste Macht in der Kirche blieben und den Ventrue jede Position streitig machten. Als letztlich der Clan der Tremere entstand, waren es die Ventrue, die zuerst ein Bündnis mit dem neuen Clan schlossen, da sie sich deren Fähigkeiten in der Blutmagie aneignen wollten. Zu diesem Zweck waren sie sogar bereit, sich während dem Omenkrieg an der Seite der Tremere gegen die Tzimisce zu stellen. Viele Ventrue dieser Zeit waren auch Kreuzritter in den heiligen Landen, sodass der Clan insgesamt zu dieser Zeit wehrhafter war als in jedem anderen Zeitalter. Die Gründung der Camarilla kam den Ahnen des Clans der Könige sehr zupass, denn nun konnten sie offener über die Kainiten herrschen als jemals zuvor. Zwar hatten sich nur sieben der 13 Clans dem Bündnis angeschlossen, doch den Ventrue genügte dieser Einfluss. Während dem Viktorianischen Zeitalter bis in die Neuzeit hinein, wurden die Ventrue eine starke Konstante innerhalb der Sekte. Da das 18. Jahrhundert die Zeit war,in der sowohl Adlige als auch Neureiche Bürger großen Einfluss hatten, war es das perfekte Zeitalter, um Ventrue zu sein. In der Neuzeit schließlich sind die Ventrue fast ausschließlich Geschäftsleute und Politiker, welche die sich immer schneller ändernde Geschäftswelt der Sterblichen beeinflussen. Wenn die Toreador in der Camarilla den gesellschaftlichen Part kontrollieren und die Tremere den okkulten Part, dann beherrschen die Ventrue die Politik der Sekte. Organisation: Die Clansstruktur der Ventrue gleicht jener der Camarilla in erstaunlich vielen Punkten. Die Mächtigen beherrschen die Nacht, während die niederen und jüngeren dienen. Doch ganz so einfach kann man die Ventrue nicht einteilen, denn in jüngerer Zeit wird die interne Struktur des Clans von vielen Angehörigen mit einem Unternehmen verglichen und dementsprechend sind auch die Positionen verteilt. An der Spitze des Clans steht das sogenannte "Direktorium", auch Ephorat genannt, in dem 12 der ältesten und mächtigsten Ventrue-Ahnen sitzen und die weltweit riesigen Einfluss auf die Geschicke des Clans ausüben. So sind sie in der Lage, über Clansmitglieder zu urteilen, welche die Regeln gebrochen haben und sie beschäftigen sich mit der Clanspolitik, in dem sie andere Ventrue befördern oder gar entlassen. Eine weitere wichtige Position innerhalb des Clans sind die "Ahnen", auch Strategoi genannt. Diese zumeist sehr alten Vampire haben sich den Respekt und die Anerkennung ihrer Clansmitglieder verdient und dementsprechend groß ist auch ihr Einfluss. Da kein Ventrue-Ahn sich selbst die Hände schmutzig machen würde, gibt es noch die "Vermittler", auch Liktoren genannt. Diese Kainiten führen die von den Strategoi ersonnenen Pläne für den Clan aus und halten sich dabei strikt an die Vorgaben ihrer Herren. Nach dem gleichen Prinzip arbeiten auch sogenannte "Freie Agenten", auch Tribune genannt, nur sind ihre Herren nicht die Strategoi, sondern das Direktorium selbst. Dann gibt es noch die "Aristokratie", denn nicht jeder Ventrue lässt sich unbedingt einer der anderen Positionen zuweisen. Die Aristokraten sind eine lose Gesellschaftschicht innerhalb der Ventrue, in die allerdings nur Mitglieder aufgenommen werden, die einen tadellosen Ruf innerhalb des Clans genießen. Während die oben genannten Titel von den weltweit mächtigsten Ventrue überhaupt besetzt sind, gibt es auch noch kleinere Gruppierungen innerhalb des Clans, welche sich nur auf eine Stadt beziehen. Diese Titel dienen zumeist der besseren Verwaltung und sind weltweit in jeder Stadt, in der es Ventrue gibt, die gleichen. Die vorsitzenden Ventrue einer Stadt gehören dem "Aufsichtsrat", auch Gerousia genannt, an. Sie sind es, die über die Ventrue-Angelegenheiten einer Stadt entscheiden, allerdings unabhängig von den Entscheidungen der Camarilla, die alle Kainiten betreffen. Dann gibt es meist noch einen Ventrue, der die Position des "Geschäftsführers", auch Prätor genannt, besetzt. Oftmals handelt es sich dabei um den Erstgeborenen des Clans in der Stadt. Diesen Prätoren unterstehen die sogenannten "Substitute", auch Ädile genannt. Deren Aufgabe ist es, alle Ventrue in einer Stadt zu verwalten und Karteien über ihr Alter, ihre Fähigkeiten und Aktivitäten zu führen. Am unteren Ende der Clanshierarchie stehen die "Vorarbeiter", auch Quästoren genannt. Junge Ventrue können in diesen Rang erhoben werden, wenn sie sich um den Clan verdient gemacht haben und erledigen dann Aufgaben, die ihnen von den Substitute zugewiesen werden, damit im Clan alles glatt läuft. Ganz unten stehen dann die Ventrue, die keine besondere Position innerhalb des Clans besetzen, sie werden schlicht "Kollegen", oder auch Eiren genannt. Natürlich gibt es in einem Clan wie den Ventrue auch exklusive Clubs, in die nur bestimmte Clansangehörige eingelassen werden, denn auch das Blut des Clans der Könige ist nicht bei jedem Kainiten gleich. Zu diesen exklusiven Cliquen gehören unter anderem Schachclubs, in denen geübte Strategen manchmal wochenlang gegeneinander spielen, Jahrgangsclubs, in die nur bestimmte Generationen von Ventrue eingelassen werden oder auch sogenannte Olympioniken, die Sterbliche gegeinander ausspielen, um zu sehen, wer am Ende der bessere Stratege war. Hintergründe: *Die Clansschwäche der Ventrue ist sehr speziell und bei jedem Vampir des Clans anders und dementsprechend sollte sich jeder Spieler gut überlegen, wie die Einschränkung seines Charakters aussieht. Ein Spieler kann es sich mit dieser Schwäche unnötig schwer machen, indem er z.B. sagt, sein Charakter könne nur Blut von Albinos trinken oder von Menschen, die in ihrem Leben mindestens einmal misshandelt wurden. Die Schwäche solcherart zu gestalten, ist aber gar nicht nötig. Es genügt schon, wenn ein Ventrue z.B. nur das Blut von blonden Frauen im Alter zwischen 18 und 25 trinken kann. Der Spieler sollte die Schwäche mit dem Erzähler besprechen, um es sich nicht unnötig selbst schwer zu machen, denn Ventrue deren Clansschwäche sie zwingt, wirklich exklusives und kostbares Blut zu trinken, gibt es natürlich zur Genüge in der Welt der Dunkelheit, doch die Frage ist, wie lange solche Kainiten überleben können. *In der Fernsehserie Kindred: the Embraced wurde eine Veränderung am Clan der Ventrue vorgenommen, denn ihr Clansname wurde in "Ventura" umgeändert. Der Grund dafür ist gänzlich unbekannt, daher kann davon ausgegangen werden, dass es sich einfach nur um eine Freiheit des Regisseurs handelt, der den Namen Ventura vielleicht als passender und besser klingend empfunden hat. *In dem Videospiel Vampire: the Masquerade - Bloodlines stellen die Ventrue einen der spielbaren Clans dar. Wie bei vielen anderen Clans auch, mussten auch die Ventrue leicht abgewandelt werden, damit man sie in das Spiel implementieren konnte. So ist deren Clansschwäche im Spiel einfach nur, dass sie sich nicht von Obdachlosen und Ratten ernähren können, sondern nur von Leuten der Mittel- und Oberschicht, dafür gibt es dort aber keinerlei weitere Einschränkungen. Auch die Disziplin der Beherrschung wurde für die Ventrue und Tremere abgeändert. Auf jeder Stufe kann nur ein Befehl für Gegner gegeben werden, womit die Vielseitigkeit, welche die Disziplin eigentlich hat, leider ziemlich verloren geht. Bekannte Mitglieder des Clans:﻿ *Jan Pieterzoon *Hardestadt, der Jüngere *Julian Luna *Sebastian LaCroix *Archon Raine *Fabrizio Ulfila﻿ *Sir Daniel of Winchester ﻿ Kategorie:Clans